Reynolds through time
by Kolena89054
Summary: What if Mark Reynolds had a younger sister? Courtneigh Aleighna Reynolds was given the mission of trying to solve the problem of environmental collapse and save the future from the fate she grew up in. With the technology to travel through time she does her best to save the future while attempting to survive the past in Terra Nova with Mark and the rest of the colonists.


Courtneigh's PoV

The day of the fifth pilgrimage to Terra Nova was only two weeks away. My older brother had been selected to go and make a new life for himself. It was going to be hard without him but I knew that I would be there soon. I walked into my brothers apartment and saw that he hadn't start packing yet.

"Mark why haven't you packed, you leave in a week!" I asked worried.

"I'm not going without you Courtneigh" Mark said.

"Yes you are I will be there before you know it, I have a few things left to take care of before I go" I said.

"I can't leave you here in this economic condition" Mark said.

"Staying here will keep you in this failing economy, I won't be here for long anyway" I said walking over to my brother.

"A year at most, then we'll be together again in Terra Nova I promise" I said giving him a hug.

"Why can't you come with me?" Mark asked.

"I have a job to do and it's not time for me to be there" I said.

"Just get there safely" Mark said as he stood up.

"I will, now pack you need to be ready" I said.

"Please see me off?" Mark asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" I said as I headed for the door.

~One Week Later~

I arrived back in 2145 from 2098 on the day of the fifth pilgrimage. I needed to get to hope plaza to say goodbye to my brother. I ran through town hoping that I would get to hope plaza before the gates went down, I promised Mark I would be there to see him off. I had no intention of breaking that promise. I arrived at the loading dock just as people started to arrive for the departure. I jammed my way into the mess, I started to give up hope of seeing my brother when I literally ran into him.

"Mark" I said as I hugged my brother.

"Courtneigh you made it" Mark said as he hugged me back.

"I told you I'd be here, nothing could stop me" I said looking up at my brother.

"I'm going to miss you" Mark said.

"Less then a year, I promise" I said.

"I know" Mark said. Just as he said that I remembered that I had my paperwork for him to take. I took it out of my backpack.

"When you get there make sure that commander Taylor gets this, Hope Plaza already ok'd my travel when it's time for me to go" o said handing him the paperwork.

"This should be interesting, nobodies actually used paper in over thirty years" Mark said.

"Well I like being different" I said.

"Nobody is challenging that Courtneigh" Mark said.

All members of the fifth pilgrimage report to the departure dock and prepare for departure.

"Looks like it's time to go big brother" I said.

"See you soon little sister" Mark said as he hugged me one last time. I walked over to where the loved ones watched as people departed for Terra Nova. I couldn't wait for the day that I would be with my brother again in a place of hope.

Mark's PoV

I walked towards the portal giving one glance back at my sister. I knew this was my chance at a new life, but I couldn't help feel like I was leaving Courtneigh to fend for herself. I knew that she would be just fine and probably not in this place for very long. I guess it's just my brotherly instincts that I wish she could just be normal, but she is working on what our family started back when the environment started collapsing. I knew I had to keep walking otherwise I would turn around and then I would be left here. I looked forward just as I walked through the portal. I looked around me, I couldn't believe I was here, it looked like a dream. Less then an hour later we arrived at the colony and it looked much better than the pictures in the fliers.

"Welcome to Terra Nova to your new home and to a new start" Commander Taylor said. I looked up happy to know who I was supposed to talk to. I didn't know how to approach him, I knew it was better done soon since I didn't know when Courtneigh would arrive.

"You know if you'd paid attention you'd see that everyone left to find their homes" I heard someone say from beside me.

"Sorry I just got lost in my thoughts after discovering who commander Taylor is" I said.

"Didn't you know who he was before you came here?" The woman asked.

"I've heard of him, I just didn't know much about him" I said.

"If I may ask what is it that you need to talk to the commander about?" The woman asked me.

"Information about when my sister will show up" I said.

"Alright follow me, will go see Taylor" the woman said and started walking up the stairs to where I would learn Taylors office is. I followed her up the stairs. I caught up to her just as she knocked on the door.

"Commander we have someone who wishes to talk to you" the woman said through the door.

"Come in Wash" I heard commander Taylor say, just as the woman walked through the door into the office and I followed her in.

"Sir" Wash said as she entered.

"How can I help you young man?" Taylor asked looking directly at me.

"My name is Mark Reynolds and I am supposed to deliver you papers regarding my sisters arrival here in Terra Nova" I said and grabbed the papers out of my bag and handed them to him.

"I don't remember the last time paper was used for a file" Taylor said once he took the file and opened it.

"Sir would that be the environmentalist with not provided arrival date?" Wash asked.

"One and the same Wash" Taylor said looking over the file.

"How do we know when she'll arrive?" Wash asked.

"She told me less than a year, nothing more about the subject" I said.

"It also says here that you I listed in the military and that is why you are here" Taylor said.

"Correct once I knew Courtneigh was selected to come I did whatever I could to get here as well" I said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"When my mother died she made me promise that Courtneigh and I would stick together no matter what" I said.

"Alright well set you up with one off the smaller houses for the two of you and tomorrow you report to Wash for farther instruction into how the military works here and you both are dismissed."Taylor said. I nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your home" Wash said as she headed for the door. As we walked Wash gave me a mini tour of the colony.

"Alright here is you house, first week adaption instructions are in the kitchen for you" Wash said before walking away.

"I walked into the house and looked around, discovering the rooms were the same size I chose the one closest to the door.

"One year Courtneigh, I'm here and waiting" I said to myself.


End file.
